black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Avox
This Information Needs To Be In The Original Article Black Sites An Avox is a person who has been punished for being a rebel against the Capitol; a traitor or a deserter. Most Avoxes will have been hunted and caught by the Peacekeepers of their respective Districts. Avoxes have had their tongues cut out, rendering them mute. They are used as domestic servants and waiters upon tributes and Capitol citizens. It is also suggested that Avoxes are charged with the day-to-day maintenance of the Capitol and work shifts in the Transfer network under the city. People do not speak to Avoxes unless giving them an order. They spend their lives serving the Capitol at the lowest class; they are slaves. The Battle of The Capitol When The Shadow Learned of The Mockingjay's Survival He Hacked Into The CTOS And Shut Down The Capital's Electrical Grid Preventing The Blast Door Connecting The Transfer To The Descent From Functioning The Shadow Stormed 8 Checkpoints Using A Restored 1960 Cadillac Eldorado Again The Infamous Tribute From The 69th Hunger Games Returned To Assist The Mockingjay In The Battle of The Capital By Tearing Down Obstacles Within The Ranks of The Peacekeepers The Shadow Also Used His Car To Divert The Peacekeepers Directly Into The Path of Squad 451 By Blocking The Tunnel Leading To The Descent Forcing The Peacekeepers To Retreat Through The Main Entrance When Squad 451 Made It To Their Destination The Shadow's Car Was Destroyed By A Peacekeeper MRAP And The Shadow Escaped Back Into The Descent Known Technology Panem Used To Be Known As North America Many Avoxes Have Developed Control Crystal Technology From Reverse Engineered Logic Boards From Old 1960s Computers The Avoxes Have Also Developed Working Automobiles Resembling 1960s Designs The Avoxes Also Expanded The 32 Mile Long Tunnel To The Surface Making The Transfer In Total 64 Miles Long Connecting D'ni However Their Influence On The Surface Is Extremely Limited Due To The Transfer Being The Only Known Tunnel That Leads To The Planetary Surface Squad 451 As Stated Above Many Avoxes Are Peacekeepers A Massive Division In The Ranks Occurred During The Battle of The Capitol Some Peacekeepers Assisted Squad 451 While Others Were Trying To Intercept Squad 451 At The Transfer Peacekeepers Were Actually Shooting At Other Peacekeepers Due To The Said Collapse In Ranks Many of The Peacekeepers Left Panem Entirely After The Battle of The Capitol Leaving Behind One VERY Ambiguous Telephone For "Long-Distance" Communication Known Avoxes Lavinia Darius Pollux Romulus Thread He's An Avox Because Many of The Peacekeepers Are Conscripted Avoxes SG Teams Fate Is Unknown But They Were Among The First To Become Avoxes Countless Explorers And Visitors Explorers And Visitors To D'ni Were Kidnapped And Converted Into Avoxes The Shadow Ambiguous Appearance Yes He's An Avox But Not Much Is Known About How He Became An Avox American Inspiration Many Avoxes Read About The Nation That Once Existed Before The Dark Days Taking Their Inspiration From American Heroes And Concepts The Shadow Is An Infamous Tribute Who Was Actually "Chosen" In The Reaping of The 69th Hunger Games Where The Shadow Trained For Those Hunger Games Based On A Course Detailed In An Old American Military Book The Shadow Is Infamous Because He Killed Every Tribute In The Arena Within Only An Hour of The Start of The Games Using Only A Rock He Was Labeled "The Shadow" Because The Capitol Had Never Seen Anything Like That Before An Avox is a person who has been punished for being a rebel against the Capitol; a traitor or a deserter. Most Avoxes will have been hunted and caught by the Peacekeepers of their respective Districts. Avoxes have had their tongues cut out, rendering them mute. They are used as domestic servants and waiters upon tributes and Capitol citizens. It is also suggested that Avoxes are charged with the day-to-day maintenance of the Capitol and work shifts in the Transfer network under the city. People do not speak to Avoxes unless giving them an order. They spend their lives serving the Capitol at the lowest class; they are slaves. Who Is The Shadow The Shadow Is A Very Dangerous Tribute That Took Part In The 69th Hunger Games The Shadow Is Infamous Because of How He Killed All The Other Tributes In Just One Hour Using A Rock With Absolutely No Facial Expression About It The Shadow Is Known As A Ruthless Killer Who Possess Absolutely No Empathy The Capitol Is Afraid of The Shadow Because He's The Only Tribute That Ever Killed In Cold Blood And So Effectively The Shadow Also Follows "Alien" Religions The Shadow's Motives For Assisting Squad 451 And The Mockingjay Are Totally Unknown What Is Known Is That When The Shadow Shows Up The Capitol Is Usually Affected Negatively Neural Interface Many Avox Maintainers Have An Embedded Neural Interface The Shadow Has One But It Was Destroyed In A Car Crash The Neural Interface Allows Many Avoxes To Be "Remote Piloted" For Manual Labor Tasks In The Transfer After The Battle of The Capitol These Interfaces Were Destroyed Causing Many Avox Battleships To Be Unusable Due To Their Reliance On Them The Neural Link Connected To A Central Point Known As The "Great Zero" The Tracker Jackers These Machines Were Designed To Implant Embedded Neural Interfaces Into Whatever They Stung All Avoxes Have Embedded Neural Interfaces But Not All of Them Functional As Their Tasks Are Very Dangerous In The Transfer Many Avoxes Often Break The Embedded Neural Interface During An Accident Some Avoxes Survive The Accidents But Are Often Eaten By The Other Avoxes Due To Their Lack of Connection With The Great Zero Although Avoxes Are Not Feral They Are Slaves And Many of Them Possess The ATA Gene Obtained Through Mandatory Vaccinations Issued By The Capitol